


Where Did He Get A Gun

by pocketsebastian



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, i cried like twice writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsebastian/pseuds/pocketsebastian
Summary: "Send me "Mmm whatcha say~" for my muse's reaction to being shot by yours! " A prompt fill from my RP blog.





	

No. He hadn’t _meant_ to cause any of this. He hadn’t… He’d just snapped and the interns were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kevin had moods like this. Moods where he was the Other. His mind splintered and he was the terrible monster Strex had made him. He wasn’t bad. He wasn’t _bad_. He was doing his best to make that so.

It wasn’t his fault.

A noise behind him had caught his ears, and Kevin had whipped around, locking obsidian eyes with Cecil’s. A gun. Where had Cecil gotten that? The City Council had taken them all and–

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Kevin’s said, even as his hands clenched around an intern’s throat, claw like fingers digging into the skin. “They’re just _so unproductive_ , Cecil. Station Management would have disposed of them sooner or later.” The survival rate of a Night Vale Community Radio intern was low. This was just inevitable. It was inevitable and Kevin was just speeding up the process.

Where did Cecil get a gun?

Cecil said something. Kevin couldn’t hear it over the blood pounding in his ears. Over the click of the gun cocking. Cecil’s hand was shaking. Oh. Oh Smiling God.

Cecil had _said_ that he wouldn’t kill his Double. He wouldn’t kill him because it was _wrong_ and he wouldn’t stoop to that level.

Where did Cecil get a gun?

A shot rang out.

Kevin felt it rip through his throat. He was bleeding. His blood mingled and mixed with the interns. He was _choking_ and everything was Not Right. He tried to speak, to say _something_ , but he could only gurgle on his own blood.

_“Listeners, Interns Javier, Nick, Lucile, and Victor were mauled. They will be missed. Intern Kevin was shot…”_

Where did Cecil get a gun?

**Author's Note:**

> I cried twice while writing this.


End file.
